


Merry Christmas Rey. Merry Christmas Ben.

by Spiritual_anybody



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, Romantic Fluff, Soft Ben Solo, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritual_anybody/pseuds/Spiritual_anybody
Summary: A very short, very sweet (very fluffy) piece about Ben and Rey spending Christmas together at a log cabin.Inspired by decorating for the holiday season!
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Merry Christmas Rey. Merry Christmas Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Happy Holidays! I was inspired to write this piece while jogging outside in the cold, after decorating. This is very short, but I hope you all enjoy :)

Rey looked out her window. Out at the cold frosted air. The windows tinted with ice on the edges. Little snowflakes captured between the glass window panes.  
Her mantle was decorated a month early for Christmas. It wasn’t even December yet but she treated herself to some light up garland and those plastic candles she always wanted in every window of the house. A cozy welcome to strangers passing by in the night. 

This house, her house. A gift. A beloved lake side, log cabin home gifted to Rey by her overly generous late college professor, Luke Skywalker. She had been a favorite student of his. Spending summers here while he was away on retreats, watching over the house for him. Writing term papers and dissertations next to the water. He gave this house to her, written in his will.

Rey went to his death bed, every day for the last month telling him to please rewrite it. Write her out. She didn’t need it, but he insisted. He didn’t have any children and she deserved it (knowing her background). He never used it anyway. 

Rey sipped a cup of coco remembering him, his grey beard his old wise eyes.  
“Thank you.” She whispered to the air. Maybe somewhere in the universe he would hear it, her words reaching between the stars.

Rey’s bare feet squeaked on the old wood cabin floor boards. She went to her mud room, getting on her snow boots and wool hat. Deciding to take a walk just as the sun was peeking up.

*

A giant Saint Bernard came barreling through the thicket of trees. Running towards her, slobbering and drooling in the thick snow covered meadow.

Rey recognized the dog, sometimes a middle age man or woman walked him. 

“Chewie! Chewie! Get down! Get away from her!” 

There he was again. The man she saw walking in the meadow every morning for the last couple of months.

“Ah, you’re the girl my uncle gave the cabin to.”

“I hope you’re not angry.”

“No no.” he smiled. “I knew nutty old Luke wasn’t going to leave me the cabin. It was no secret I wasn’t his favorite nephew. I give you credit for dealing with the old geezer.”

Rey smiled at him, “Do you want to come inside for some milk and cookies?”

*

They were wrapped up in a red and black checkered flannel blanket. White fuzzy lining on the inside. Impossibly warm. 

A fire was crackling from the wood he chopped down for her in the mantle.  
It was so warm -his body, the blanket, and the flannel felt like a sauna with light snow flakes falling out the windows outside.  
Light sweat beaded between her breasts.  
Her skin a light glow of orange from the fire. 

“Do you want me to cut a tree down for you? He kissed the underside of her ribs, “For Christmas?” Another kiss. “I can pull it up to the house for you.” She looked down at him. Ben liked to rest his chin on the soft hollow of her stomach.  
Nuzzle his nose in her belly button. 

*

Her favorite was when he walked around in just his black thermal long johns, shirtless with brown leather moccasins and a full cup of coffee. The sharp v lines of his lower abdomen and hips visible- oh, how they did wicked things to her mind.  
He read the paper while she licked her lips, admiring him.  
Grinding her coffee beans in the morning with a smile between the stubble of his chin and goatee. 

*

His hair was such a soft black. She tried to match it in the grocery store isle, in the hair dye section but nothing matched him.  
No chemical lab or formula replicating his soft beauty. 

*

The tree he cut down was huge!  
“Ben! I’ll never be able to reach the top of that thing!”  
“It’s ok.” he kissed the top of her head as he pulled the spruce evergreen tree through the back sliding glass door. Fresh snow still clung to the edge of the branches.  
“I’ll decorate it from here- up.”  
He placed the flat of his palm right above her head, an imaginary ruler of height.  
“You can get the bottom half.”  
“Are you inviting yourself over to decorate?”  
“Maybe...”

They shopped for a tree topper the next day. They decided together on a gold star.  
Rey handed Ben the silver ornaments. He spaced them out perfectly, between the tinsel and evergreen branches. 

*

Ben held up the walls of their ginger bread house, letting the icing dry while Rey glued on the gum drop tiles.  
Ben got a dark hungry look in his eyes.  
“Get on the table Rey.” He helped her hoist herself up as he ripped off her festive pajama bottoms. He took the tube of frosting and licked a line of icing off of her inner thighs. 

*

The house was quiet.  
Chewie slept in the middle on the bear skin rug. Ben had his feet up on the coffee table. Rey snuggled up into his side, next to him.  
Ben slung an arm behind her, over the back of the couch. 

All the house was dark but the tree and a few lit candles.  
Their bellies full from Christmas Eve dinner.  
Chewie even got some of the extra ham. 

Their stockings stuffed with little square presents for each other. They agreed to open them up the next morning. After “Santa” brought them.

They watched the frozen lake outside, the snow blowing over.  
Rey prayed they would get snowed in.  
She never wanted this moment to end.

“Merry Christmas Rey.” He whispered.  
“Merry Christmas Ben.”  
The world had a soft glow to it. A whisper of red and green lights, jingle bells danced in the distance background. All was calm and all was quiet.


End file.
